Stephanie Erb
Stephanie Erb is an actress who appeared on Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Enterprise. She first portrayed Liva in The Next Generation sixth season episode in and later as a receptionist in the Enterprise episode . An active performer since the early 1990s, Erb entered the film world in 1993's Fearless co-starring Steven Culp and Q actor John de Lancie. The year 1997 was busy for Erb as three of the films done that year also boasted Trek alumni. The year began with a television film Childhood Sweetheart? featuring Barbara Babcock, Michael Reilly Burke, Ronny Cox, Ed Lauter, Warren Munson and Leon Russom. That was to be followed by the science-fiction blockbuster Starship Troopers which had in its ranks Clancy Brown, Bruce Gray, Lenore Kasdorf, Blake Lindsley, Julianna McCarthy and Brenda Strong. Erb did only a single film in 1998 October 22 with Donna Murphy. The millennium concluded with Seven Girlfriends co-starring Ivar Brogger, Olivia d'Abo, Georgann Johnson, Michael Buchman Silver and Steve Vinovich. In the new millennium, Erb found herself in the thriller The Ring with Shannon Cochran, Maury Ginsberg, Richard Lineback and Michael Spound. 2005 saw Erb in the animated Lincoln's Eyes with Steve Rankin and William Schallert. On television is where Erb would receive the most work starting in 1994 on One West Waikiki with Rod Arrants, Barbara Alyn Woods, Patrick Kilpatrick and Lindsay Ridgeway. In just two years, Erb was on Grace Under Fire starring Jon Steuer. A year later, Erb guest starred on NewsRadio starring Andy Dick and Stephen Root. In 1998, Erb reconnected with TNG lead Jonathan Frakes for an appearance on the documentary series on which he served as host as well as an executive producer, Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction. 2000 saw Erb in the cult series Freaks & Geeks with Tom Virtue. That same year on another short-lived comedy Bette with Earl Billings. For 2002, Erb appeared on the HBO dark comedy series Six Feet Under alongside Dina Meyer, Ed O'Ross and Kellie Waymire. This was then followed by a role on American Dreams with Virginia Madsen and Miracles with Ann Cusack and Todd Waring. 2004 had Erb in Strong Medicine produced by Whoopi Goldberg and with Dennis Cockrum. Also that year on NYPD Blue with Gordon Clapp and Bari Hochwald. In 2006 Erb appeared in the science fiction series Threshold produced by Brannon Braga, House M.D. starring Jennifer Morrison, 24 starring Gregory Itzin as well as Jude Ciccolella, and Grey's Anatomy with Lanei Chapman. In the following years, Erb appeared in episodes of Close To Home (2007, with John Cothran, Jr., Cress Williams, Larry Anderson and Juliana Donald), Monk (2007, with Stanley Kamel), Ghost Whisperer (2007, with Katy Boyer and Autumn Reeser), Criminal Minds (2007, with Christine Healy and Allan Graf), Knight Rider (2009, with R.A. Rondell), Parks and Recreation (2009, with Jim O'Heir), Weeds (2009), Three Rivers (2009, with Alfre Woodard, Spencer Garrett, Marina Sirtis, and D.C. Douglas), and Numb3rs (2010, with Vyto Ruginis). Following supporting roles in the television drama Dad's Home (2010, with Patti Yasutake) and in the short comedy Karma's Bitch (2010), Erb played the recurring role of Luellen in five episodes of the vampire series True Blood (2011, with Dendrie Taylor, Damion Poitier, Brandon Molale, and Katie Eischen). Further credits include the drama South Dakota (2011), the television movie Annie Claus is Coming to Town (2011, with Matt Winston), and guest roles in Desperate Housewives (2012, with Teri Hatcher, Vanessa Williams, Brenda Strong, Patrick Fabian, John Rubinstein, and Brian Cousins) and The Mentalist (2012, with Rebecca McFarland, Richard Cox, and Andy Milder). External links * StephanieErb.com - official site * * Erb, Stephanie Erb, Stephanie Erb, Stephanie es:Stephanie Erb